Traditional two-wheeled scooters have front and rear wheels. Each wheel is rotatably mounted on a central wheel axle within a wheel hub. These wheels have been used for many years. It is desirable to produce an improved scooter with wheels that have no central wheel axles and hubs, and to produce a scooter that is simple in construction, low in manufacturing cost and fun to play with.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding a scooter, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the scooter disclosed in the present application, or consider any cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.